


A Dance to Remember

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Romance, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Bernadetta and Hubert waltz into destiny as they realize that for five years they have slowly begun to realize their feeling for each other.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A Dance to Remember

The grand palace of the Emperor Edelgard von Hresvleg was alive as the war against the church was over and Fódlan had been united. Though those who slither in the dark were still the next secret target. But today was a celebration that was to raise the morals of those who fought for this new future of Fódlan. 

Hubert stayed close to the Emperor’s side though he knew with the Professor there not much to worry about. As he looked around he saw the scum filled nobles that he would soon take care of using his own forces. But he also saw his, dare he say, friends from the black eagle strike force. It was lively as they all seemed to rejoice as they got a well-deserved break, most of them would not be joining the next fight and that was more than understandable. Though Hubert could not see one person there, the one person who he worried about almost as much as he did for Lady Edelgard. 

Bernadetta did not like the large crowds of people; they made her nervous and scared. Plus many of her father’s friends were in attendance. Though she knew Edelgard had just used them as puppets, they still made her nervous. The young violet haired girl stayed in the back, she had gotten better with her fears but at times they still got the best of her. She was thrown out of her thoughts as she heard,

“Are you not having a good time Bernadetta?” 

“Aaaaahhhh” she screamed but thankfully the music was so loud no one could really tell.

“Do please settle down, it’s just me.”

“Hubert you scared me. You shouldn’t just walk behind people and scare them.”

“Bernadetta it was never my purpose to scare you, and to be more precise I walked your eyesight the entire way. Yet somehow you didn’t notice.”

“Bad Bernie, being lost in thought, stupid be,” 

Before she could finish Hubert stopped her.

“Bernadetta, please refrain from such manor, you aren’t any of those things. It seems you were just in thought.”

“...okay” she avoided his eyes, her cheeks felt warm.

“Why did you come over here? I thought you would be next to Edelgard.”

“I was, but I feel the Professor has earned some alone time with her. But more importantly, I didn’t see you by the other Black eagles and was concerned you had left or locked yourself away somewhere in the castle.” He said keeping his normal strict yet eerie demeanor. 

“No, but it is a little overwhelming for me. Though I’m doing my best to manage.”

“That’s good, I want you to have a good time Bernadette, you did a great service to the Empire.”

Hubert knew she was never a fan of fighting, he would hear her cry at night after big battles. Though at the time he didn’t know what he could do to put her at ease, to him killing came naturally.

His shoulders relaxed some, as he looked at the small woman. Though he stayed stoic he could feel this warmth in his chest that he normally avoided to get jobs done. 

“Thank you Hubert...” she wasn’t sure what to do. 

Neither was much a conversationalist, though for different reasons. But Bernadette did feel calm while talking with him.

The music began to change into a slower waltz as different guests began to pair up. There taking the lead was the Emperor and her teacher dancing. 

Hubert looked at the nervous girl, 

“Bernadetta, may I have this dance?” He bowed.

“Um I'm not that good, it hasn't been since...” the girl trailed off.

“That is fine, I can take the lead.”

All she did was nod as they stepped more onto the dance floor. Bernadetta kept looking down at her feet, on slip and her foot scuffed Hubert’s.

“Bad Bernie, I knew this was a bad idea.” 

“It’s alright, it takes some getting used to.” Hubert said, bringing her closer to him.

Bernadetta kept her eyes on her feet still,

“Bernadetta, is it so hard to look at my face, I don’t think you have looked once since I’ve approached you this evening. Do I repulse you that much?”

“N..no.. it’s just” she could feel her heartbeat faster, yet her cheeks became warm.

“Bernadetta, I will not push you to do anything that you truly don’t want to do, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to see your face.”

Bernadetta slowly moved her head up, as she saw his left eye, the right still being covered by hair, time seemed to turn back to five years prior. 

They had just taken care of the Remire village incident, and soon the next mission to look after the chapel was approaching if she remembered correctly and the dance was in full motion. The dance floor was filled with students though, Edelgard and Byleth were nowhere to be found. People were dancing Bernadetta watched as her friends from all houses partnered up for a slow song. Claude and Hilda, Dorothea and Petra, Felix and Annette, much to Felix’s happy dismay. Though she was in the corner ready to go back to her room when Hubert stood in front of her and asked for the dance. She had never really danced before so he showed her the steps slowly. It was calming to be with him, though he appeared frightening she had found out the loyal retainer was quite relaxing to be around. They began to dance and slowly leaned against him. Things around them seemed to be normal and not like they were all training for war. Though her heartbeat fasts still during this dance unsure of this feeling.

But that was five years ago and things had been hell since. Though this dance took her back to when things were simpler. She had grown since then and now her head was on his chest as they swayed to the music. Though one thing did stick out to her was the floral pin on his lapel, she knew it well.

“Hubert.. is that?”

“It is, I wear it every day. To be honest it’s what I feel is my connection to humanity.” He tried to smile gently to not freak her out as he had heard his smile wasn’t the best.

“I never remember you wearing it though since I gave it to you. You're not lying to me??”

“I wouldn’t lie to you Bernadetta, though I don’t wear it usually on my outer garments, so I don’t get it dirty while I... work.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the joy that it gave her for him to enjoy it.

They fell in rhythm to the music as they looked at each other’s eyes. Then in a pull by nothing less the fate, their lips met but briefly.

Slowly they broke apart. Bernadetta could help but begin to give in to the embarrassment.

“Um.. bad... Bernie, I’m.”

Hubert softly shushed her.

“You did nothing bad, though there is something that I haven’t been completely honest with you about Bernadetta.”

“What??” Her mind began to race with answers that she mostly knew wouldn’t happen.

“I’ve become enthralled by you, and to be honest I think I may love you.”

Bernadetta froze, her mind went black only thinking “what?”. She came out of it thankfully not fainting again.

“I understand you may not feel the same.”

“No, it’s just I never thought you, would feel the same as me.” She blushed with a smile.

“I would like to keep dancing if that’s okay with you, but now as..” she was too nervous to finish.

“As lovers, yes we can Lady Bernadetta.” He kissed her forehead and wrapped his hand around her small waist so he could bring her closer.

For the rest of the night, they danced and talked, as they began this new experience together.


End file.
